marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor (Television Series)
Thor is a new series in the revived Earth-101420. It focuses on the solo adventures of Thor Odinson on his early journeys to Midgard, on his journey from arrogant prince, to hero of Earth and future Avenger. New episodes release every Friday. Plot Brother's Loki and Thor are princes of Asgard, one of the most advanced worlds in all of existence, with Thor destined to become king, the immense power placed upon him made him selfish and arrogant. Eventually starting a war with the fire demon Surtur, his father, Odin, banishes Thor to Midgard and strips him of powers until he learns humility. While Thor deals with human troubles on Earth, Loki finds out a grave truth that sends him onto a dark path to a tyrannical leadership of Asgard, and the beginning of a war of fire and ice. Episodes # 'Earthfall '- After showing his arrogance and immaturity in The battlefield during a raid to steal the sword of Surtur, the Asgardian king-to-be, Thor, is banished to Midgard by Odin. # 'The Big Week '- Dr. Eric Selvik explains to a hospitalised Thor about his Week, with finding Thor and being on the run across the country from a mysterious agency who want 'meteor man' for themselves. # 'Iceman '- Loki visits Niflheim while SHIELD captures Thor after he goes after his hammer. # 'The Man in The Ant Hill '- After experimentation on Thor, Dr. Hank Pym learns to shrink his body. A powerful weapon leads to a division among friends. # 'Mutiny '- Loki leads the frost giants into Asgard to fight the fire demons and take over the kingdom. He fights the warriors three while Thor and Selvik are hunted by the black widow. Characters * Charlie Hunnam as Thor Odinson * Paul Giamatti as Erik Selvik * Jeff Bridges as Odin * Eva Green as Sif * Daniel Radcliff as Loki * Kevin James as Volstagg * Alex Pettyfer as Fandral * Steven Yeun as Hogun * Ian Mckellen as Heimdall Development After hearing of the revival of the first universe he was part of, Jaga returned swiftly to Earth 101420 and rolled Thor in the wheel. He is not a huge fan of the character and he did not quite understand his lore, but Jaga accepted the task with excitement. After a three day ban, Jaga returned to cast for his show, something he was worried he would mess up with either too many A-Listers, or too many obscure people. He next made some personal creative decisions, like focusing more on Loki at the beginning of the series to alienate the viewer from Thor and make him unlikeable at first. He also made Adgardians 8-10 feet tall, and explanation for Pym particles with Thor shrinking, as well as making Thor also fit Hulk's role as a Hulk TV show is currently absent. He then removed Jane Foster from the show for a host of reasons, mainly his disliking of the charcater and as a way to make the series unique with more of a focus on the buddy-cop type senario between Selvik and Thor as opposed to a romance core plot. As production went on, the similarities to HBO's Game Of Thrones became more apparent, and so Jaga decided not to hide the similarities and embrace the influence with jokes and references to the show. Category:Earth-101420 Category:Thor Category:Earth-101420 Prime